Continental League Baseball
The Continental League of American Baseball, more commonly referred to as the Continental League and less commonly referred to as CLAB, is a professional baseball organization featured via historical recreation on IRM. The league's first recorded season was in 1919, with the year of its final season unknown at present time. (All seasons will be represented as 100 years prior to the stream's occurrence, e.g. 1919 will take place in 2019, and so forth.) The league is played using Super Mega Baseball 2 for Steam, and all games are played CPU vs CPU. All teams are created with a randomized base roster. Aesthetics, such as uniforms, logos, names, and colors, as well as player names, have been edited, but player statistics have not. Each team is comprised of 21 players, with 8 being pitchers and the other 13 outfield players. Additionally, thirteen players on each team have had their name edited, while the remaining eight have names generated at some point by this goofy-ass game. History The history of the Continental League is somewhat incomplete, as only recently has any substantial records been uncovered. The earliest known season took place in 1919, per financial records and league ownership and incorporation. After a successful windfall of investments in Conglomerated Pork, Wicker Goods of Eastern Portugal, and Apple (the fruit, not the computer company), young Wall Street entrepreneur Brian Howard hastily spent much of his earnings to start up a professional baseball organization, seeing the newest trend of "live professional sport" taking over the greater northeast and midwestern United States. At around the same time, fellow entrepreneur and magnet magnate Charles Kavanaugh had incorporated and founded his very own baseball organization, known as the Governor's League. Ever the competitive fellow, Kavanaugh invited Howard to present his six finest squadrons to compete on the diamond against the six members of his Governor's League in the first ever World's Promenade. (At present time, results of this "Promenade" are still being unearthed and pored over, and will be updated as sources are confirmed.) Seeing the success of this endeavor, Howard proceeded to move forward with the Continental League's first proper season, albeit abbreviated to 42 games due to the Promenade's schedule. Only recently has newspaper records of these games, mostly in the form of editorials calling the league "an unnecessary display of opulence" and letters from local residents citing noise complaints, an increase in pickpocketry, unpleasant odors, and the sudden influx of "fig pops" among the local youth. From these bits of newsprint, records of the Continental League are slowly being pieced together, along with local radio broadcasts restored to audible quality. IRM has done their best to present a suitable representation of these broadcasts, with the original local radio broadcasts and visual recreation of these games. Format The inaugural 1919 season, due to a late start, "horse tonic", and the kaiser, was a shortened season from its intended format, which began in full in 1920. Each team hosted every other team for a 3-game series, resulting in a total of 42 games, with each team playing one another six times. Beginning in 1920, the number of games doubled to 84, with each team hosting every other team for two 3-game series. Past champions Teams ----